1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a write adjustment method, and in particular relates to a write adjustment method by adjusting recording power, recording time, and recording position.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVD-ROM drive manufacturers conventionally test popular disks in advance to decide write strategies for different disks. For example, the strategies relate to adjustment of recording power, recording time, and recording position. However, due to the presence of many kinds of disks in the market, not all disk types can be tested. Moreover, disks may be produced later than the DVD-ROM drives. Designers can not pretest these disks in advance to decide write strategies for these disks. Consequently, drives may have no write strategies for such untested disks and revert to normal write strategies for recording. Problems in writing or reading of the disks can result.